paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You gotta know you're Wanted
Another song crossover cause i'm bored and love this song and i started thinking of Tundra because of some comments that were made on recent pages and this popped into my head.. Song: Hunter Hayes: Wanted Song: Rocky found Tundra crying in her pup house, running over to her quickly and with concern. Rocky: Tundra? What's the matter? Why are you crying? Tundra: *looks up at him with her cheeks wet with tears, sniffling as she rubs them* .....I was just thinking...about stuff Blizzard has said.....Maybe i am useless, Rocky.....Rubble can do my job, he did it before i came along......I'm just a weak runt....Why would you guys need me....? I'm not wanted..... Maybe I should just go back to the streets....*she sighs, resting her head on her paws* Rocky: *frowns and lifts her to her paws, having her walk with him* Tundra! Don't you dare say that! *he sat her down in the pup park, placing his paws gently, but firmly, on both her cheeks* ...Look at me....Tundra, look at me! Tundra: *looks down at the ground, then into his eyes, tears still pooling in hers* ...... Rocky: You are a valuable part of the team! Don't you ever ''doubt that! ...... *frowns as he watches her just look down again, her ears pinned back and shoulders sagging sadly* .... The silver mutt looked around, taking a deep breath and rubbing her cheek gently with one of his paws. He started to croon softly, tail wagging a tiny bit as a soft melody started to flow from his muzzle. Rocky: ''You know I'd fall apart without you..I don't know how you do what you do.... 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me.... Makes sense when I'm with you. He smiled and took her paw, eyes starting to shine brightly as he slowly made her get up and walk with him, brushing against her side. Rocky:'' Like everything that's green, girl, I need you... But it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it... You gotta know you're wanted too. '' Tundra was trying not to smile, barely managing to keep her smile down as Rocky nuzzled his cheek against hers, suddenly grabbing her into a big hug. Rocky: Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I... Wanna make you feel wanted~ And I wanna call you mine- Wanna hold your paw forever- and never let you forget it. Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted. Tundra: Rocky..... You're.....You're so sweet....... Do you really mean this? *she glances curiously at him, giggling a bit as he jumped onto the playground structure, holding onto the pole as he leaned towards Tundra, pointing his paw at her* Rocky: Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah- you get that all the time, I know you do. ''*chuckles and winks* ''Cause your beauty's deeper than any make-up, and i wanna show you what i see tonight.... *he hops down and swings her around the playground, smiling widely as he sees her start to giggle* Rocky:'' When I wrap you up, When I kiss your lips, I, wanna make you feel wanted- and I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your paw forever- and never let you forget it. 'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted!'' He continued to dance around with her, nuzzling her, hugging her, his tail wagging quickly as he tried his best to cheer the husky up. Rocky:' As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, Wanna hold your paw forever- And never let you forget it! Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted .....'' For a big finale, Rocky dipped Tundra back, smiling widely as he gave her a light kiss, making the husky blush and wag her tail furiously- almost looking like it was about to fall off. Rocky:'' You'll always be wanted..... '' Tundra: *nuzzles him happily, tears gone from her eyes and her smile completely returned to her face* .....Thank you Rocky.....I'll never doubt myself again...... Rocky: I'm glad to hear that.. *he smiles, tail wagging just as fast* ....You're everything to me......And you're a very valued friend to the others..... Don't you ever think, just for a second..That you're not wanted or needed.. Ryder brought you in when you didn't have a home.. *smiles again* ....We love you, Tundra... Don't you forget it. Tundra: *smiles softly* I won't ever forget.... I promise.... The two just grinned and nuzzled together, watching the sun as it slowly started to go down in the sky. ''Author's note: Never doubt yourself. Even if you think that you're not important- there are people out there that believe that you are <3 Important lesson that i've slowly started to learn over the years- try your best to keep your chins up''''' Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Tundraverse Song articles